familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Eramophla
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2009-04-01T08:16:03 Great start Some very good articles there. I've given them three stars each. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:58, 3 April 2009 (UTC) in New Zealand Our placenames not usually including country Adding ", Australia" or ", England" or ", United States" is fine at the first mention of a place in an article. But we seldom include the country in place page names or categories. Name ends with the state or British Isles county, generally the same as Wikipedia (which saves heaps of time for material we copy from there) though we differ in some respects. See Genealogy:Naming conventions. When you cut country names out of some of your categories, you will probably see real links replacing the red ones. And I hope you enjoy using our county-related categories. In your text you're most welcome to create links to (other people pages and) to places and to years, for two reasons: #Some reader may want to check the place and/or year article for "context"; #We can add info to the place and year pages by following the "What links here" links. Have you found the easy link-creator-button above the edit box? Highlight+click or click+type. If you delay creating such links (which is commendable if you are keen to get maximum data preserved first), it's quite possible someone else will make them. This is cooperative genealogy even with virtually unrelated people! Keep up the great flow of articles! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:28, 4 April 2009 (UTC) in New Zealand nearly at the end of daylight-saving Christie Lots of Christie surnames in our Australian section. You'd be welcome to add your paragraph about the family origin to Christie (surname). I've created a page for old William Christie with an info page, to show you how a real example looks. On your way to finding it, you will see an example of our human disambiguation pages. Three of your people are listed on it; if you create info pages for them all, they will be tabulated too. Kind regards! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:49, 12 April 2009 (UTC) South Australia (I like your ancestry wheel!) With your saturation of SA you may be reaching a stage of wanting various place-related categories similar to those we have developed for NSW. I had distant cousins in Adelaide and used to know some of SA moderately well on the map. Small detailed studies of Whyalla and Onkaparinga. But largely an unknown quantity, though I could get up to speed if anyone wanted a partnership. I'll happily give you pointers to our model-type pages from elsewhere in Oz if you're interested. Kind regards, --— Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:20, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Adding functionality to quality Hello again. I see you editing occasionally but not dominating the "Recent changes" list. Definitely quality instead of quantity. Great-looking articles. Last year you were encouraged to consider "info pages". None of us in early 2009 knew how soon we would get a much better linking system. As you may have noticed from the "sitenotice" at the top of most pages, the new system has problems. But for those of us who have learned to handle the problems it is well worth while. Have a look at Charlemagne/tree for an example of what it produces. Yesterday I took one of your oldest pages (untouched for over a year), Christopher Pollard (1771-1841), and upgraded it to the new system. Very few links to other pages, so without a detailed study I could only guess that he's a presumed relative of yours. Ah - yes, I've just seen him and his wife under "4x Great-grand uncle/aunt". No pages for the common parents yet, or for some of the earlier Pollards linking with Jehu Pollard (c1655-1708). We can easily create pages for them, skeletal unless you have more data than shown. If you have a birth year for Christopher's father, you should edit the page to show that, so that it can be used as a link to a new page for the father. If we upgrade pages for some of your direct ancestors, there will be distinct benefits in the resulting displays of automatically-updated ancestry trees and descendant tables and in the appearance of your people in more advanced searches (e.g Born in Cornwall). "Children" boxes get automatically updated too. Let me know if you have concerns about, or suggestions for, anyone tinkering with pages about your ancestors. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Done a couple more. You may see some familiar names in the list of marriages for April 6. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:14, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello again. No bad bushfires in SA, I hope. Your most recent edits give me the impression that our forms are now working well enough to get you upgrading more articles to the new system. Good! (I've just "tickled" Sellinger Adam's pages so that she has a descendants tab.) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Your great-looking user page I really do like that wheel and the photo chart. Your text list of ancestors looks pretty tidy. I've not checked its coding, but it looks as if it might be getting a little hard to edit, with no obvious numbering or other indication of how one person links to the generation above or below. You may like to use a model such as Familypedia:Model pages/ahnentafel. I've used it for mine and others, currently working on Angelina Jolie Voight (1975)/ancestry. You can list uncles etc after their parents or their siblings. Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ellen Wright I notice that you say on the page Mary Ann Hayes (1836-1912): The Biographical Index of South Australians lists Ellen as marrying someone by the last name of Faye, but I have not found a record of this in South Australia or Victoria. Further down you say: The informant at her death was her son-in-law Patick Fay of 8 Derby Street, Kensington. Here is the death notice for Ellen, relict of the late Patrick Michael Fay, of 8 Derby street, Kensington, who died 24 Jun 1949. Thurstan (talk) 04:32, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Duplication You have duplicated Ann Harding (c1791-c1840) and Ann Harding (c1791-c1841). I saw them as soon as I created the list of articles you started that should be upgraded! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:37, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Underdown family 16:23, November 21, 2019 (UTC)I have just come across your pages on the Underdown's of Devon ~ what absolutely brilliant and impresssive research! Thomas Underdown (1717-1795) is my wife's 5th GGF. I hope you don't mind if we copy the odd bit? We live in the UK and may be in Devon next year, thus if you wanted any pictures taking of locations etc. then happy to help Kind regards 16:23, November 21, 2019 (UTC)Steven Murphy steven.murphy1@virgin.net Please use the standard person form Thank you for continuing to contribute here. But please forget about that long-outdated model page for new individuals. Nine years ago I told you on this page that we had a much better system. You will soon get used to it and realise its many advantages, including automatic linking to relatives' pages and almost automatic creation of children tables and sibling tables and subpages showing ancestors and descendants.----- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:16, November 22, 2019 (UTC)